As Rokudaime Hokage!
by TheCasualdragonballFan
Summary: Naruto as Hokage? It takes place 7 years after chapter 450 pg 07 of the manga. BTW guys it's 4/4/10 but I have not abandoned this.
1. Chapter 1

As Rokudaime Hokage!

Naruto was sitting on a chair in front of his circular table as he took a sip of his tea. He hears footsteps and turns around. It is none other then Sakura with an apron on her as she waves her long pink hair. Sakura glared at him as he looks away from her and takes another sip of his tea. A vain appears around Sakura's forehead as she closes her eyes and sighs. She takes a deep breath and begins to shout.

"Naruto!! You know you have a big day ahead of you so quit being lazy and get to it!!" She yelled as Naruto got startled. He closes his eyes with his mouth opened with a water drop by his headband as he puts his palms forward to signify that he doesn't want trouble. "Alright Sakura Chan, alright! No need to yell! Besides, I know how big a day it is. I'll get to it." He replied.

Naruto gets up from his chair and walks over to the front door of his house, since his white cloak with red fire marks at the bottom and on the sleeves with Uzumaki written on the back of the cloak is hanging on it. He puts it on and walks over to Sakura with a smile. "Well, I'm off Sakura Chan!" He said as he kneeled down and rubbed her round stomach which caused her to giggle. "Well, I'll be seeing you later too kid!" He said as he quickly stood up and kissed Sakura on her cheek and walked out the door.

Sakura smiled and walked over to the kitchen. "Right! Time to get dinner prepared." She said to herself as she began the process of boiling water. Naruto walks pass the Ichiraku Ramen shop and waves to the owner and his daughter, they wave back of course. "Man, when I'm done for today I'll be heading over to Ichraku's." Naruto said to himself as he folded his arms behind his head with his eyes closed.

As he continues to walk to his destination he opens his eyes and smiles at the sight of Konohamaru and his teammates who are now Jounins as they smile and laugh together. It reminded him of all the fun times his team, back when it was Team 07 use to have. Suddenly, he begins to look saddened as he puts his face down. "(Sasuke…) No, I have to quit thinking about him and think more of the village." He said as he continued to his destination.

He looked up at the buildings around him with a serious tone on his face. "At this rate I'll be late." He said as he jumped to the building on his left. He continued to do that until, to his surprise he noticed Kakashi sitting on the building Naruto was about to land on.

As he lands in front of Kakashi he smiles as his eyes are closed while his mouth is opened with his teeth showing. "Yo! Kakashi Sensei!" Shouted Naruto. Kakashi closes the dirty novel he was reading. "Naruto, you do know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're reading a good story, correct?" An annoyed Kakashi asked while keeping himself calmed.

"Yeah, because reading a dirty perverted book is any better huh?" Naruto sarcastically asked while rubbing the area under his nose with his index finger. Kakashi replies with just a sigh. "So what brings you here?" Kakashi asked curiously. "What!? You don't remember!?" Asked a surprised Naruto as he gets on Kakashi's face. "Aaaah, yes, the day my little knuckle head of a shinobi realizes his dream." Kakashi said as he smiles.

"Yep!" Replied Naruto with excitement. "Look, Naruto, you've really done a lot for this village, I just want to let you know that I'm very proud of you for everything you have done, from saving our village from Pain seven years ago, and from stalling Akatsuki's plans up until now. I'm sure Jiraiya would feel the same about you right now. Well, that's all I have to say, bye!" Kakashi said as he waved and smoke appeared around his body.

He was gone.

"Yeah, thanks sensei." Naruto said as he smiled, but stopped as he looked a little sad. He knew his smile was false as he would never get over the pain of Jiraiya's death.

Outside of the Hokage Mansion was a crowd full of just your everyday villagers and Konoha Shinobi, each wondering where Naruto was and when he would finally arrive. Tsunade was standing among the crowd with her same usual wardrobe, although she wasn't wearing her gambling cloak. She had no doubt in her mind and face that Naruto would be showing up. Kakashi just sat under a tree reading his novel.

To everyone's surprise a huge cloud of smoke appeared behind the Hokage's mansion. The smoke begins to disappear as it revealed Gamabunta. "(Heh, what a lame show off..)" Tsunade said to herself in her thoughts." "(The Maverick Show Stopper…)" Kakashi said in his thoughts as he stood up and closed his book.

Naruto stands on top of Bunta's head as he jumps off and lands on top of the Hokage's mansion. Everyone claps and cheers as they think what Naruto did just now was godly. Naruto begins his speech, if you can call it that…

Everyone begins to quiet down.

"When I was a kid, I was called dead last in every one of my classes at the Ninja Academy, everyone made fun of me while they also looked down upon me. Now look at me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that no matter how much of a dead last you are, as long as you have the will of fire within you, and the guts to be a brave shinobi, nothing will ever stop your dreams. That is what I believe, no that is what Konohagakure is all about!" He shouted as he put his left hand up in the sky.

Everyone begins to clap and cheer. Iruka is standing with the crowd as he smiles with his arms folded as he thinks back at Naruto's academy days. Tsunade stands there thinking back to when Naruto saved her life and she gave him her necklace. She remembers how he would always talk about Hokage this and Hokage that. She began to chuckle. Kakashi thinks back to the time when he tied Naruto down on their first exercise with the bells.

"(My, how you've grown)" Was what the three of them said in their thoughts.

"I'll promise you this!" Shouted Naruto. "As Rukudaime Hokage, I'll put the will of fire, the village and the villagers above everything else!" Shouted Naruto as an Image of Sasuke appeared behind him.

Everyone begins to cheer and clap for him. They yell out things like, "Good luck Rukudaime Sama!" or things like "Rikudaime Sama will you marry me!?" and other encouraging statements. Naruto begins to wave at everyone as he jumps from the Hokage's mansion. Kakashi looks at him and gives him a thumbs up. Naruto does the same as he pulls his headband.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Out in a village with destroyed buildings, houses, dead grass all over it with a few dead animals on it, such as snakes with crows eating them stand about one hundred or so men and women with few children around a fire. Within the fire are ninja headbands with the symbol of the Sound village on it.

Most are very happy that they are burning away their horrible memories of Orochimaru enslaving them as his guinea pigs, others are happy that they will never have to use the horrible training methods he forced on them. Such as painful forbidden seals, and worst of the worst, the curse mark. One of the children pulled off his ninja headband from his ankle and begins to neatly fold it.

He reaches out to the fire and lets the headband go as he stares at it with hate. It lands as it slowly withers away into ash. Finally, after seven years of freedom from Orochimaru they searched for more prisoners to free them. What you see here is all they were able to manage. They all decided they were going to rebuilt Otogakure and rename it, that was the plan. Until…

Snakes begin to gather in between the people very quickly. They stare in awe as to what is happening. As they are now together they from into a humanoid body with a clear white color all around. It looks to have no clothing on, but that will change. Clothes appear around it, he wears a white cloak, similar in size to the Akatsuki cloak. It has on the back the word "Evil" written on it in plain Japanese.

It's skin begins to appear a white and scaly tone. It's evil eyes, exactly like that of Orochimaru's himself, he has silver long hair. "It's Orochimaru!!" Most of the Villagers yelled in fear. The man begins to grin, an evil grin that is enough to make the bravest man in the world beg for him to go away. About more then half of the villagers begin to run with their children. The rest stay because they know how futile it is to run.

The man slaps both his hands and bites both of his thumbs. He slams his palms on the ground. Suddenly as the villagers continue to run, about 5 huge snakes appear from underground to block their path.

"We're trapped!" Was what one of the villagers cried out. The villagers that stayed with the man don't look too surprised. "Follow me." The man demanded. He started to slowly walk over to the people that just ran from him with the people who stayed following him. All the villagers at this point have no hope. Some began to cry, some just looked plain sad.

"What is it you want from us Orochimaru?" Asked a former Shinobi from the sound with little hope in his voice. "I'm not Orochimaru." The man said as he smirked while leaving all the villagers in shock. If he was not Orochimaru then who is he and what does he want from us? That is what was going on in their minds right now. "Who in the world are you?" Bravely asked a female Sound Nin.

"Well, you see, as you know…" He replied as he laughed arrogantly, which scared the villagers even more. "Orochimaru Sama was killed by Sasuke Uchiha, after that I merely integrated his remains into my being. Giving me powers I never even dreamed of!" He continued as the villagers looked in disgust. "Y- you integrated him…?" A boy asked while he covers his mouth. "If you haven't figured it out by now I am Kabuto, I'm sure you all remember me." He said as everyone stares at him with even more shock.

"Now, the reason I came to you humans is because I want you to help me relive Orochimaru Sama's dream of discovering everything about this world, all the jutsu's there is to know. If you decide to help me and rebuild this village then it will be good for you as well. As we grow stronger we will take over smaller countries and then, eventually, we will take over the five great nations!" He explained with pride which caught some of the villager's attention.

One of the villagers runs up to Kabuto and attempts to punch him. "Don't go! Arishto!" Yelled an elder man. The villager is so angry that saliva is dropping from his mouth as he runs. Kabuto smirks and ducks, causing the attempted hit to miss. Kabuto puts his left arm forward in front of the villagers neck. Snakes come out and wrap themselves on his neck as he attempts to break free. Tears begin to come out of his eyes. "Y-you expect me to help you!? After what you did to my village, my family!!?" He yelled with a cracked voice as he was being choked.

Kabuto lets out his long pointy tongue and licks his lips. "Ssluuuurp, this is what will happen to the rest of you if you deny my offer!" Kabuto shouted with an evil grin as his tongue sticks out with his Sword of Kusanagi coming out of it. "The villagers begin to look afraid. The mothers begin to cover their children's eyes as the adults watch in horror. Blood splatters all over the villagers as the dead body with no limbs is thrown at them. "My god! Was that really necessary!?" Yelled one of the villagers, as most of them covered their eyes.

"He denied Lord Orochimaru's dream, as if he were really dead." Kabuto said in an angry tone as he whips his sword to wipe the blood it has on it clean. "What are you talking about? You told us he was dead!!" Some angry villagers yelled out. "He is dead, actually. Not spiritually though. He remains as the symbol I must surpass!" He said with a smile.

"I will complete what he failed to do. That is my way of surpassing him." He said as the villagers looked at him closely with fear.

Kabuto looks at them and asks them one more time if they will join him. "Now, will you join me? Or will I just have to kill you all? I'll advice you to join me, at the very least then you will gain power along with me." Explained Kabuto. The villagers study Kabuto for few seconds but in the end they bow down to him, as they would rather gain power then to just be massacred right here. "Good. Also, my methods won't be the same as Orochimaru Sama's, you won't be prisoners or experimented on." Kabuto said with a serious face as the villagers look up at him with their faces in joy, some stare at him with awe since they cannot believe it..

Suddenly, a cocoon like creature wearing an Akatsuki cloak appears from underground. The cocoon opens and there appears to be a man with black skin on one side and white skin on the other with green hair. The villagers look surprised.

"Oh, it's you Zetsu, did you find anything out about Sasuke Kun's plans?" Asked Kabuto with a form of superiority. "Yeah, he seems to have a grudge against the leaf as he wishes to destroy it…" The black half of Zesu replied. "Perfect." Continued Kabuto. "From here on, it begins!" Shouted Kabuto with an evil grin on his face as he licks his lips with is long pointy tongue.

With that, it has been a few months since Naruto has become Hokage. He is sitting in his office with his window open as he does some paperwork and drinks some sake. "(Man! I thought the old hag Tsunade was exaggerating when she said this paperwork is that boring!! Oh no! Will I get wrinkles like her!? )" A frustrated Naruto asked in his thoughts as he holds his face with both his hands in a comical fashion.

He begins to notice that people are still cheering him on outside of his office. They have very well been doing that since his first day as Rokudaime. Naruto goes and takes a look as he smiles and waves back. He opens the window since to him it helps make his work easier when he hears people cheering him on. "(Man, things have changed since I was a boy, Ha, ha…. I'm not the dead last that was hated by the village anymore!" He happily said in his thoughts.

"Hokage Sama!!" A female voice cried. He looks down and suddenly some panties begin to get thrown at him. He dodges all of the panties in a comical fashion since he got freaked out as he blushes. One manages to land on his cloak's pocket without him noticing. "(If Sakura were to find out about this then she would beat me to death…)Um, goodbye, um see you to later and thanks for the gifts!" He shouted nervously as some Konoha ninjas try to capture the girls. Naruto begins to walk back at his desk when the door knob suddenly twists, causing the door to open to his surprise.

It is none other then his new assistant, Hanabi Hyuuga. She looks at Naruto's pocket as she walks over to him. She is wearing a brown long sleeved shirt with the same type of pants Hinata usually wears. Her finger nails are painted blue as well as her toe nails. She is wearing some high heeled sandals that are not strapped. "I see this is what you do with your time, I presume?" Asked Hanabi. Naruto looks down at his pocket and quickly throws the panties out. "He he he, um so what do I owe this visit?" Naruto asked nervously. "We have gotten a report that The Village Hidden in the Sound has been rebuilt by none other then Kabuto Yakushi." She said as she reads the report in her hand. She hands it over to Naruto. He reads through it and doesn't look too happy about it.

He now has a serious face on him "(Tch, Akatsuki, Sasuke and now this!?)" A frustrated Naruto yelled in his thoughts. "What should I go and do Rokudaime Sama?" Hanabi asked. "Go and bring me Nara Shikamaru!" Replied Naruto calmly with a smile.


End file.
